


Playing with Fire

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Crossover, Dreams, M/M, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best ideas come from dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Youtube 'verse where Zuko and Sokka are fanboys who make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. Thanks, Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 21 "Fire," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko lay back against the pillows. The room was richly decorated, full of ornate pillows and silks and the air was heavy with incense. Zuko was dressed like an Indian prince. Well, Zuko had been dressed like an Indian prince. All that he was left wearing was some ornate jewelry and a smile. Agni was sucking on his neck. His hands wandered Zuko’s body, leaving hot trails of desire in their wake. Zuko writhed under Agni’s burning touch. He wanted to be consumed by it.

“More, Agni.”

“Yes, my prince.”

Agni started kissing down Zuko’s chest and stomach. He sucked on Zuko’s hipbone, teasing him, before licking the underside of his hard cock. Zuko gasped as the head of his cock slipped past Agni’s lips. It wasn’t long before Zuko felt like he was going to cum. He tried to hold out as long as he could.

“Ow!”

Zuko woke up face down on the floor. He rolled over to see Sokka, hanging over the edge of the bed, staring down at him. He did not look happy.

“Who is Agni?”

Zuko stammered with embarrassment as he explained that Agni was a manga character. Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes, before settling back into bed. Zuko got up off the floor and crawled back into bed. He was just glad it was the Agni dream and not the one about Hakoda. He had a hard enough time talking Sokka into staying over when they didn’t have the excuse of working on a video. He didn’t want to ruin it having to try to explain dreaming about Sokka’s father.

And it had given him a new cosplay sketch idea.


End file.
